


A Musical Surprise

by sailorgreywolf



Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf
Relationships: Cuba/Mexico (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796935
Kudos: 6





	A Musical Surprise

The sun was beginning to set over the ocean, staining the sky an array of orange and pink. It was pleasantly warm out and Cuba could think of nowhere else he would rather be than sitting on his own porch on a pleasant early summer afternoon.

He was comfortable leaning against pillows and feeling the humid warmth on his skin. He was not alone either.

Mexico was sitting with his legs crossed, and a few plump pillows behind his back. He had a Spanish guitar in his lap, and he was looking down at it as he tuned it. He would pluck one of the strings and then twist the tuning pegs in response to what he heard.

Cuba was watching him with a slight smile. There was something so captivating about the look of concentration on Mexico’s face as he worked. He looked so handsome, and it was effortless. Since it was just going to be the two of them tonight, Mexico had allowed himself to look more casual. His dark hair was tied up in a low ponytail to keep it out of his face as he worked.

As much as Mexico looked stunning when he made an effort to be, Cuba liked him best like this. He was very attractive without any of the artifice.

Cuba said, “I am surprised that you brought that with you. It’s been so long since I heard you play.”

Mexico looked up from what he was doing with a devious smirk. He replied, “Oh, I have my reasons. In fact, I have a plan.”

Cuba hasn’t sure what he could possibly be talking about. He had known that Mexico could play the guitar, and could sing quite well on occasion too. Though, Cuba rarely heard him singing when anyone else could hear. He seemed self conscious about his voice, even if there was no reason to be.

The guitar lessons had been at Spain’s insistence. Apparently hearing Austria play had given him the idea that it would cute for his little prince to have a musical talent.

Cuba found it distasteful that Spain had treated Mexico like a trophy, and forced him to learn skills because they amused him. He had never cared how tired it made Mexico to have to pick up new talents on a whim.

But, Mexico had kept the guitar and continued to play it, so he must not have resented it. Cuba asked, taking the bait, “And what are you planning?”

He knew that Mexico must have something in mind if he was being so cryptic. Being his best friend since they were both boys had at least taught him that. Mexico smiled and said, “I wanted to do something to show you that I love you.”

Cuba felt himself blush at the words. Even though they had been dating for months, hearing Mexico say that he loved him so plainly made him feel his heart skip a beat.

He knew he was smiling instinctively, as he always did when Mexico said those words. He replied, “You don’t need to do anything. I know that you love me.”

He was being honest. There was no need for any sort of grand gesture when he knew that his partner loved him. And he was not certain if he could take a grand gesture; he felt like he would combust on the spot if Mexico did anything to overt. The idea of his life long crush doing something for him was overwhelming.

Mexico responded, “You have done so much for me. Let me do something for you-“ He paused for half a second and there was a glimmer in his eye as he added, “mi amor.”

Cuba felt himself start to blush in earnest. He was sure that Mexico could see it. He momentarily thought of putting his hands to his face to hide the blush, but that would betray how he was feeling. He said, momentarily too flustered to stop himself, “I am not used to you calling me that.”

Mexico was looking at him with an endearing smile and a look of unmistakable mischief. He said, “Then you are going to enjoy my surprise.”

He ran one hand over all of the strings on the guitar, seemingly testing how they sounded together. Mexico said, “They’re ready now.”

The look on his face made Cuba feel like he had something fluttering in his chest. It was a strange kind of happy anticipation. Mexico readjusted himself so that the guitar was even more firmly on his lap.

Cuba said, trying to preempt what he thought was coming, "You don’t have to play-“

His voice trailed off as Mexico played the first few notes. That was enough to confirm that there was nothing he could do to stop it. The first few notes were sweet, and he could guess where this may be going.

Then Mexico met his eyes and smiled. Then he started to sing, “Voy a apagar la luz para pensar en ti”

His voice was pleasant and melodic, and it seemed suited for the song. Even on the first line, Cuba could feel himself becoming flustered. He could not believe that Mexico was sitting in front of him launching into a love song. It was everything he had ever dreamed of, and he could not stop himself from beaming ear to ear.

Mexico continued, “Y así dejar volar a mi imaginación.”

Cuba could feel himself getting hotter, from his ears to his chin. He felt like he must be obviously blushing. He pressed the palm of one of his hands to his cheek as Mexico finished out the verse.

The heat of his cheeks was so apparent against his hand. Cuba was glad that it was just the two of them. It would be so embarrassing for anyone to see him blushing and flustered like a teenager because his partner was singing to him.

He was too old to be reacting like this, but he couldn’t help it. He had wished for this since he was a teenager. The reality was proving to be more overwhelming than his daydreams. In his daydreams he could be suave and composed, but it was impossible with his heart pounding happily in his chest.

Mexico gave him a handsome smile as he continued into the next verse, “¿Cómo te abrazaré? ¿Cuánto te besaré?”

The lyrics, so saccharine, but sincere, were also overwhelming. Though he had dated before, this kind of open and shameless affection was new. Mexico continued, his voice getting steadily louder as he sang, “Mis más ardientes anhelos en ti realizaré, Te morderé los labios, me llenaré de ti.”

Cuba gave into his own embarrassment and covered his face with both of his hands, and said quietly, “Ale, this is embarrassing.”

It was too much, and he felt like anyone walking by would see steam rising from him. He loved Mexico deeply, but this was making him feel so acutely aware of it. This was not the kind of romance he ever thought he could have, least of all with someone he loved with his whole heart.

As Mexico started the chorus, Cuba slowly lowered his hands and looked at him. He looked so handsome sitting comfortably with the multicolored halo of the setting sun behind him.

In a moment of inspiration, Cuba knew how he could get Mexico to stop, and show that he did appreciate this display.

Mexico sang, “Contigo aprendí Que existen nuevas y mejores emociones. Contigo-“

Cuba pressed his lips against Mexico’s, cutting off the next word. 

The way that Mexico leaned into the kiss and started kissing back made Cuba sure that he had not minded the interruption. He seemed enthusiastically ready to abandon his song.

When they broke off the kiss, Mexico said with a sly smile, “My plan worked perfectly.”  
Cuba laughed and said, “What was your plan? To kill me with how cute you are?”

Mexico’s hand was on his cheek, and his thumb was stroking Cuba’s stubble on his chin. He responded, looking up at Cuba, “I wanted to sing you a love song and have you kiss me.”

Cuba chuckled again at the idea that this had all been to get a kiss, when asking for one would have worked just as well. He said, “You did get that.”

Mexico gently put the guitar aside and said, “The next part of my plan was that you would kiss me again and again, and then we would-“

Cuba cut him off by kissing him again. 


End file.
